Quixotic Remembrance
by Laura Eddie
Summary: A songfic about the mauraders and those lost


Quixotic Remembrance  
Adia I do believe I failed you  
Adia I know I've let you down  
don't you know I tried so hard  
to love you in my way  
it's easy let it go...  
A solitary figure hunched over a grave in dark, barely lit cemetery, the  
light only being omitted from the moon in the sky. The thunder rumbling in  
the distance, with far of lightning flashing through the sky. Remembering  
all the times they had the weather darkened into something dangerous. The  
man touched the gravestone, and a single tear fell onto the marker. just  
before the rain started and the storm was brought to the quiet graveyard.  
The image fades away slowly and disappears.  
Adia I'm empty since you left me  
Tryin' to find a way to carry on  
I search myself and everyone  
to see where we went wrong  
Two men sit at a kitchen table talking of their old times, a picture of a  
wedding lays on the table... Laughing at something the dark haired man  
says, they fail to notice a house-elf hiding beside the table listening to  
their conversation. The elf smiles evilly before disappearing without  
causing the two men to glance his way.  
'cause there's no one left to finger  
there's no one here to blame  
there's no one left to talk to honey  
and there ain't no one to buy our innocence  
Four boys sit under a tree near a lake, talking and laughing together. One  
of the boys with glasses pulls out a shining snitch and starts snatching  
it, while a smaller boy laughs and applauds the show. The dark haired one  
says something and the snitch disappears back into the boys pocket.  
Suddenly the four look towards the camera and the image stops and breaks to  
pieces.  
'cause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter  
does it matter?  
A bright room crammed with students writing on parchment, the black haired  
boy with glasses finishes writing and looks back behind him while  
stretching. He meets the tanned boys eyes behind him and they share a  
knowing smile. Then he looks over to his side and sees the quiet boy still  
writing, while concentrating on the quiz. The image fades.  
Adia I thought that we could make it  
I know I can't change the way you feel  
I leave you with your misery  
a friend who won't betray  
I pull you from your tower  
I take away your pain  
The quiet boy and the dark haired boy have turned to men. They are standing  
on rubble. Black ashes, and smoke rise into the sky mixing with the bright  
green light hiding in the clouds. Tears can be seen shimmering in the  
darkness. Under a pile of drywall, where the flames have not yet touched,  
the dark haired man discovers a small bundle of blankets and a baby is now  
heard. The two men hold the baby, and are holding him still until the  
camera moves towards the sky and the green mark is the last thing it  
focuses on before the screen turns black.  
and show you all the beauty you possess  
if you'd only let yourself believe  
that we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter, does it matter?  
A group of people walk across the grounds of a huge castle. The dark haired  
man stops and talks to a young boy with glasses that looks remarkably like  
the black haired boy. They exchange words and they smile, but the peace is  
interrupted when the quiet man ahead turns into a huge monster covered with  
fur. Claws replace his fingernails, and an evil glint is in his eyes now.  
The camera focuses on this creature, and the dark haired mans voice can be  
heard saying, "run!" The scene goes black and a howl is heard.  
'Cause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter. does it matter?  
Believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
Cause we are born innocent  
Believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
The lone man reads the inscription once more, then slowly stands up. The  
rain still pouring down, thunder is heard. And he slowly walks into the  
dark night while looking up at the clouded over moon and stars. He thinks,  
'At least you'll be with James. You always were together, it would be a  
shame to break you two apart. I'll join you two someday, when it is my time  
to go. But until that time I'll be seeing you, and be remembering our times  
together in my dreams.' He walks away and as he goes the rain suddenly  
stops, and the moon can be clearly seen.  
It's easy, we all falter ... but does it matter?  
A busy hallway, and the four boys are walking down towards the camera they  
cannot see. They are laughing at a joke known only to them. The dark haired  
boy is in the center with the black haired boy and glasses. On the sides of  
them are the quiet boy, and the small pink faced boy, who are laughing  
also. They continue walking, but their steps slow and the picture stops,  
the color fading to softer tones. Their faces still bright with laughter.  
In a way they will always be remembered as the boys who always played  
pranks. but life goes on and so do they. Appearances change, and trusting  
friends can become betraying. But pictures will always be available to  
those who want to remember.  
  
Authors Note!  
The song is Adia and belongs to Sarah Mclaughlin.  
The scenes in this that are not mine are: The four boys sitting under the  
tree, the room crammed with students taking quizzes, and the scene with all  
the people walking across the grounds. Those are from J.K. Rowlings books.  
The house burning isn't exactly in one of the books but I put what I  
imagined happened then.  
The table and Kretcher scene also is implied by her books, I just put what  
could have happened with the whole Kretcher and Sirius ordeal.  
The cemetery scene is mine though. My take what could be happening after  
the fifth book. Notice I didn't say what happens in the fifth book! Not  
exactly. And I didn't reveal who died. but you all who have read the fifth  
book will know who I'm talking about.  
The last scene is mine but you can use if it you want to. I'm not going to  
sue if you do.. because honestly it's just a scene in a fanfic. I'm not  
making any money off of it anyway. 


End file.
